Between Realities
by Korin-fox
Summary: Weston is a timid but ingenious trainer. One day, sleeping in the woods one night, he wakes up to find he was turned into a Pokemon! Specifically a Riolu. Now he has to travel through Shinnoh Region purifying areas that are infected with darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Weston (West) is a timid but ingenious trainer. He left his home at 15 after getting in a big fight with his parents, who are not very proud of him with anything he does, but still like him none the less.

One day, sleeping in the woods one night, he wakes up … without any clothing… and to find he was turned into a Pokemon! Specifically a Riolu.

During this "wake up call", Weston realizes that things are not how they seem to be. It seems the food chain of Pokemon is going out of whack, more and more civilized Pokemon have become savage and vicious.

Now Weston has to live through his life as a Pokemon, getting to know his own Pokemon that he tamed and loved, protect the people he knew as a human, along with traveling Shiinon Region to stop the scheme of a truly evil Pokemon and purify the areas that were infected.

----

Chapter 1

Beads of sweat rand down West's face. He was in a tight spot; it really could go either way right now. He was down to his last Pokémon and his Joltion was not in the best condition at the moment. Loosing here would mean a long run back to the center. On top of that his opponent was totally made of rock! He was type trumped! But he could still do this.

He ran his fingers through his damp, dark, untamed bed head and it sprung back in place. Just one mistake on the opponent's side and the battle could be his. He pushed his sunglasses off his nose and onto his forehead. Then his opponent made his move.

"Grave, use stone edge!"

The Graveler charged at West's Joltion, using his dense body for momentum. One of its hands seemed to morph into a sharpened stone. West couldn't bear to watch. He closed his eyes, winced, and waited for the sound of the impact…

Through the sound was much different than he expected. It sounded more of a 'thud' instead of a knife type attack. He forced his eyes open and found that his Joltion had sidestepped the attack. Perfect!

"Ace, quickly! While he is stuck, hit his back with Rock Smash!" West shouted.

The Joltion quickly obeyed, not thinking of what could happen if he hesitated. He ran over to the back of the Graveler and struck a mighty blow with its forehead. A large sound could be heard, a mixture of a large 'thud' and numerous cracks. The opposing trainer let out a large cry of defeat.

The Jolteon removed its head from the back of the Gravelers back, revealing a small trickle of blood down the side of Ace's head. It tried to smile a little bit, and dizzily made its way back to its owner, who happily opened his arms and hugged the victor.

"Ace, you did it! Way to go! Here, let me fix you up."

West reached in the small bag attached to his tan colored belt and too out a small spray bottle of medicine. It would not do the whole job, but it would at least ease the pain a little. He looked at Ace again. Besides the head, the rest of his body was pretty well beat up. There were dirt stains all over his fur; some bruises and one of his front paws were damaged. Not to mention his fur, this was a wreck. Well, that's what happens when you mess with a Rock Pokémon of that size.

When the medicine bottle of potion was depleted, he put the bottle back in his bag and returned Ace to his Poke-Ball, and then looked at himself. He was a wreck as well. His cloths needed to be washed. The sweat from his brown bandana around his neck had a faint stench that did not please him, and he could feel the dirt on his red T shirt and Jeans.

Then he remembered. The prize money! He looked up to find his opponent was gone and fled without giving Ace the money he earned from winning.

"Great. I already am running low on food… "

West let out a long sigh. He reached inside his bag again and pulled out a fairly large map. He was on Route 212 going North… to Hearthome city. That was a relief. His parents were residents of there. He never left their home on good note, not after the argument before he became a trainer. But sleeping in his own house would be nicer than sleeping with tons of other trainers in the Pokémon center, and his parents would surely let him in.

Right?

Just then he felt a gloved hand grip his left shoulder. It was probably the trainer from earlier, trying to catch him off guard! West jump forward, turned around, put his hands in front of his face and winced, waiting for the blow of the punch.

"West, West, West. Timid as ever I see! Is that any way to treat a friend saying hello?"

West looked up to see a tall, lean man with long brown hair down to his shoulders and a small line scar above his left eye. He was wearing a white shirt and a green jacket. And jeans, just like West's. A Treeko sat on his shoulder.

"Arc!" West ran up to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you!"

Arc pat West on his back. "It seems you are turning out to be quite the trainer from your last battle there!"

"Oh yeah!" West said stepping away from his older friend. "I can definitely hold my own in a battle against you now!"

"Well, I would love to test it out, but from the looks of the battle back there, I don't think your in any condition to fight, not to mention the trouble we have on our hands now."

"W-wha? Trouble?"

"You didn't hear? Hearthome has been all of a sudden became a base for a bunch of thugs. I didn't hear their name on the news. It's a biker gang though. I was on my way from Solaceon and was going to enter the east end, but they had it totally blocked off. I heard there were some Policemen gathering at this end, so I came to help since my father used to be part of the police force, so I'm pretty well known around them. Mind giving me a hand?"

Ace didn't hesitate. His Mom and Dad were in Hearthome, and he needed to do everything he could. "Y-yeah! Let's do it! But, uh, with my Pokémon in this condition…"

"Don't worry about it! We can figure out something. Now come on!"

Arc started dashing off, the Treeko just barely keeping on by changing his stance to a frog type position. West dashed after him. He never actually dashed headfirst into a situation with only about half of a plan, let alone half an idea. They were running for about 5 minutes, and in tall grass too. West was allmost out of breath, he never realy passed PE in school. But also, to his surprise, a wild Pokémon had not blocked their path yet. West pondered this. He never really understood how Wild Pokémon acted.

_I guess it's just a natural thing._ West thought. _It will work itself out if there really is anything wrong._

Finally they ended up at a huge Mansion. A lot of people with vibrant blue suits were all crowding nearby there. In the midst of the crowd of blue suits, there was a slightly taller and more muscular man who was scribbling on a white board, yelling out this whole bunch of babble that West could not understand.

"YOUFOLLOWBYBASICRULESANDBYTHEBOOKNONEOFTHISLOLLYGAGGINGSTUFFANDTRYINGTOBETHEHERODONTBEIDIOTS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

West and Arc were slowly walking up. There were a couple stray trainers here and there, listening to the briefing trying to find a way to help. The one at the white board did not notice them walking up, nor did he care. They looked like ordinary trainers that could not do much anyways. He continued.

"GOOD! Now then, this is a map of Hearthome. There are entrances on the west, south, and east sides. From what I've herd, they are heavily guarded from all ends. If they have all their men on the sides, we need to fly over and drop from the air and get on the inside! We drop of at the gym, that's were the leader probably is.  
West's mouth was trembling. He wanted to say something. But that leader guy looked pretty intimidating…

"We send all of our people inside to wipe out the forces inside quickly, that way we don't have to worry about a two front battle. We then make our way out of the gym and work around the outside of the city on a clockwise motion."

Arc looked at West, and chuckled under his breath a little. West mouth looked like a pretzel.

"Any questions!?"

West couldn't hold it in any longer. "That ideas never going to work!"  
Everyone turned around and stared at him, wide eyed anyone would say that.

"Why on earth would you think he would be in the Gym just because the leader is gone! Why would a leader hide behind a bunch of puzzles when he is probably their ace card!?"

The Sergeant was furious. He marched through the crowd of blue suits and got up in West's face, causing him to step back two paces.  
"What makes you, a normal average trainer, know how to run the police force?!"

"W-w-well sir, I, uh, you see, um, I'm not trying to-"

The Sergeant advanced to were there foreheads were touching, and West could only see the anger in his eyes. The Sergeant took in a huge breath of air about to yell something, when Arc saved West.  
"Now now Sarge, hear him out." Arc said in a sort of hum.

The Sarge backed away and looked at the person who opposed his authority a second time, only to find someone he didn't expect to see. He didn't look surprised though.

"Mr. Rockter, just because your father was in the upper class military personnel does not mean you have the authority to boss me around."  
Arc sighed. "Yes, but if you are trying to save this city, you are indeed going to need my help, not to mention West's idea. By the way, your plan does stink. Now West, continue please." He said in that sort of humming tone again.

West looked at Arc in amazement, and then back to the Sarge, who was furious with rage. His whole face was turning red. But it seemed that he couldn't do much about it. Apparently there was a lot more behind Arc than he thought. Everyone stared at both of them without saying a word, and probably hoping the Sarge would not make them do extra work of this.

"Uh, well, you see," West continued, "He would be at the Pokémon center. The leader is generally the most powerful, right? So why wouldn't he be by the Pokémon Center where he could just heal and keep coming back?"  
West paused. Arc kept staring at him with his arms crossed and nodded his head for West continue.

"Uh, if we could get dropped off at the back of the park, we could work our way from the back. We can also send a small amount of people to the Pokemon Center to If the front entrances are the most heavily covered, then that's probably the easiest way in, isn't it? Its also close to the Pokemon center, so if we can get a lot of people to keep the area around the Pokemon Center, then we can handle the few but powerful people inside there and then we can capture their leader."

Arc clapped his hands together. "I like his idea."

---

End of chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, even if all it is is "good job." I at least want to see if its going in the right direction. X3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

West clung on to Arc's waist with all the strength he could, and Arc put his arms around the base of his Charazard's neck. He put on the sunglasses that usually rested upon his forehead. West was riding Arc's Charazard. The fiery dragon's body was just big enough to hold the two of them. Its wings were spread out wide as if it were flying with ease, but a look at the face and it was obvious it was having some difficulty. The Charazard was all tensed up and was sweating profusely at the face. It was only a foot taller than Arc, so holding two full grown teenagers was some difficulty. The Treeko sitting Indian style on the Charazard's head did not count.

Behind them was the rest of the police force, riding on different bird Pokemon. Their feathers ruffling in the wind. Most of the blue uniforms were riding on top of the bird Pokemon, except for a few where their Pokemon clung onto them with their talons, and the one riding on a Driftloom. He wore a full harness and was belted on the bottom of it, like a personal living hot air balloon.

The whole police force was flying high enough, that it was hard to see them from the ground. Unless you looked really close at the sky, which most people don't do unless they are daydreaming or cloud watching. West assumed most thugs didn't do that. But for precautions, most of the police force was spread out, if they were in a clump it would be easier to notice.

_Don't look down! Don't look down!_ West thought to himself. He usually didn't have much trouble with heights, he liked to climb trees such, but he had never been higher than about 20 feet off the ground! If he was ever higher than that, he was on a building, but now he was flying a lot higher than 20 feet…

"You ok back there West? Your looking a bit green…" Arc said looking back. The Charazard head raised its head a little, and made a bit of an annoyed grunt.

"Don't worry about it Charazard. I know West, he'll hold up. But West, if you do happen to need to spill…"

The Charazard shot some flame above its head that brushed across Arc's face harmlessly, but warningly. The Treeko had to duck a bit to avoid it. Arc smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding, Bane! Kidding! Honest!"

Just then West caught something at the edge of his eye. Flashes of white, and the familiar but faint sound of Pokeballs releasing the creatures inside of them. It reminded him of a pipe or container de-pressurizing. He forgot about telling himself not to look down, and noticed that the white flashes were coming from the city perimeter. The other trainers who were around the police briefing must have started to have their fun and do their part. That was common for some trainers. Heading headfirst into something, as long as their Pokemon got some experience out of it. But its both commemorable and stupid. This was dangerous.

Then he realized he was looking down and even felt his stomach do summersaults. Once again, he started to repeat tings in his head, except this time it was more like screaming. _DON'T THROW UP! DON'T THROW UP!_

"All right West, hang on tight! Here we go!"

It came so suddenly, he had to quickly debate weather to grab his sunglasses or his stomach. He quickly snatched his eyewear out of midair and clung tighter to his friend. Bane, the Charazard, had gone into a stall and then about a 45° dive. About two of the policemen followed, the rest spread out a little more, getting ready to dive a bit later to land in the park and work their way over.

After a couple of seconds of diving, West noticed they were almost over the Pokemon Center. But that's odd. Weren't they going to get to the entrance?

"Uh, Arc, aren't we going to get inside using the, uh, door?"

"Nope!" Arc said with a smile. "We are going in through a different way.

Arc kept hold of his Charazard and unclipped a Pokeball from his belt. He held it out to the left of him, and released the Pokemon inside it.

"Geo, defense curl!" He said to the Geodude in mid-air. The Geodude plummeted down to the Pokemon Center about 40 feet below them. It crashed through the ceiling, and yells of surprise could easily be herd. West shook his head in astonishment. The other two people who followed Arc down with him already had their Pokemon out and trying to secure the outside of the Center. Bane finally landed on top of the Pokemon Center after circling a few times.

West ran over to the side of the roof and almost threw up. Unfortunately it never came up all the way, and it left a bad taste in the back of his throat. West simple hopped off and looked down slightly, at enough of an angle that no one would notice him looking down. Bane stayed where he was. People probably already herd the thud on the roof while they were landing, but might as well try and stay silent.

West walked back over to where Bane and Arc were. Arc assessed the situation once more quickly, and then whispered to West.

"It looks like the Head Honcho is behind the counter. You still need to heal your Pokemon, right? We are going to drop in near the counter. I'm going to blow him off using Bane's gust attack. I'll send a Pokemon to protect you while you heal yours and then we can both team up and take the others on. Got it?"

West was a bit startled and scared to think. He really wanted to run. To hide on the roof and let Arc do all the work.

But his parents were in this city somewhere, and Arc could not take them all on his own. He had to muster up the courage to go in there.

"Ok… I'm ready. Lets go!"

Bane grabbed them both by the collar, with the Treeco still on his head, and landed (felt more like fell) into the Pokemon center. There was a giant gaping hole in the middle of the center. They came in at the right side of the center, where the computer for importing and retrieving Pokemon was.

The few thugs that were there were a bit aghast. Before they could reach their belts Bane swung his wings and blew them away, including the guy on the counter. The Head Honcho was surprisingly stick skinny compared to the rest of the burly men. He flew off the desk and over the healing machine. He landed in the corner and hit his head against the wall.

West quickly ran up to the counter and jumped over it, bringing his feet up with the jump. Arc and Bane moved in front of the counter, getting ready to deflect attacks. Three of the thugs were still conscious, all big, bulky, and muscular. They threw the items from their belts and out came a Machoke, Houndoom, and Onix. When the Onix came out, its head crashed another hole through the roof.

After quickly typing in the entry command, West quickly ripped the Pokeballs off his belt and shoved them in the sockets. He only ever had 4 Pokemon on him, I guess this was a good thing at this time. He hit the enter key, and then quickly ducked, as a fireball just blasted over his head. He looked up to find the Onix pushing forward while Bane was resisting the push, but slowly moving back.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the tune chimed to signal that the healing process was finally done. West quickly swiped the top to balls off the machine and threw them on the counter. Out came his Joltion, Ace, and his Leafeon, Windy. The two Pokemon usually worked well together, so they knew what to do before he gave the first command. Windy started to glow and Ace stood in front of her in a ready stance. This gave time for West to grab the other Pokeballs and re-attach them on his belt.

"Windy, do a solar beam on the Onix!"

"Oh no you don't! Houndoom!"

Windy grew brighter when the Houndoom shot flame toward Windy. Ace was about ready to take the impact when Bane was able to muster up all its strength and lifted the Onix up and used its body to block the flame. Bane threw the Onix about three feet away when the Onix wiped its tail around and clobbered Bain in the head.

A flash of light then illuminated from the sky and struck the Onix from above, causing another hole in the ceiling. The Onix howled in pain and its head landed on the ground with a thud. Its owner screamed and almost fell backwards. Then it returned the Pokemon and slowly inched behind one of its fellow thugs.

Arc also returned his Pokemon, a bit surprised that Bane was KO'd so easy. But just a simple look on his face would not show it. He returned his Pokemon and quickly jumped behind the counter with West. He shoved the Pokeball in the socket and input the code.

But nothing happened.

Arc chuckled a bit, and then faced toward West and smiled.

"Well, all I have now is this Treeko on my shoulder, so its up to you now bud."

West gulped. The odds were against him, again. His opponent type trumped him by one Pokemon, Fire against Grass. Thunder was basic against Fire and Fighting, so that would not help. Once again, he had a problem.

After doing some number crunching in his head and some strategic thinking, West gave a command.

"Ace, Windy, focus your attacks on the Machoke first! Try Razor Leaf and Thunderbolt!"

Windy and Ace stayed in formation, and obeyed. Leaves shot up in the air out of Windy's leafy pelt, and electricity bristled off the tips of Ace's fur. They shot at the Machoke, some of Windy's leaves missed, but about half of them cut the outside of the Machokes body. The thunderbolt hit him in the arm, and seemed to paralyze some of its body.

Then suddenly, the worst happened. Flame burst out of the Houndoom's mouth once again, right toward Windy. Ace was still in front, but he was between the Machoke and Windy, not the Houndoom! Ace threw himself in front of the tongue of flame, the fire scalding most of his body.

"Machoke, finish up the Joltion!"

The Machoke sprinted up to the Joltion, grabbed it, threw it up in the air, and roundhouse kicked it into the wall. Ace hit the wall with a loud thud and slowly sank to the floor. His body was scalded all over and blood was emerging from the side of his body.

The Houndoom shot another tongue of flame at Windy after the Machoke backed away. Ace quickly got back up and shielded Windy form the attack again. Now Ace was basically lying on the floor, whining.

West was about to switch out Pokemon when he herd a scamper of feet.

"West! Look ou-"

Something hit the back of West's head. Hard. He fell to the ground, not knowing what was going on as his vision blurred and he could hardly make out his two green and yellow blur's raced toward him.

-----

End of chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, even if all it is is "good job." I at least want to see if its going in the right direction. X3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

West regained consciousness to find a wet sandpaper like tongue licking his cheek. His vision was poor, due to dehydration. He always seemed to wake up with dry lips, poor vision, and thirsty. He sat up and put his back against a wood board, and felt two furry paws on the side of whatever he was sleeping in. Apparently he was in a bed. As his eyesight focused around the room he saw some familiar posters on the ceiling and around the room. Not to mention a small 12 inch TV on a box near the wall he was looking at. There was also a desk with a cheap computer on his wall a couple feet to the right of him.

He was in his own room. Good to know his parents still let him back in occasionally. West shivered remembering his argument when he first left the house. West was so determined to get out of there. His parents were never very proud of him with anything he did, because he was so scared all the time. Then finally one day he announced: "I'm going to be a Pokemon Trainer!" and they went berserk. He got scolded left and right about how stupid he was, and how useless it was to be a trainer.

The fact was, he had a natural talent for it. In class when he was done with his homework, he would doodle in his notebook. Pictures of Pokemon, battle tactics, and a type trump chart, which West was very proud of. That very old and huge notebook lay on his desk next to his computer. West flipped through it occasionally when he was bored. Before he left of course. He always left it here for reasons he really couldn't think of.

A small bundle of fur jumped onto his lap, half surprising West. A green and tan blur entered West's vision as it licked his nose again. This obviously had to be Windy giving West a wake up call.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Thanks for the wake up call." He said pushing Windy's head away and gently setting her down on the floor.

He was still wearing his jeans, but everything above his waste was taken off. Probably to check for any more injuries. West guessed no one would want to volunteer to take off his pants. He chuckled a little. His head felt fine, although there was just a small headache. He walked across the hall and took a long drink in the bathroom sink. Finally he was able to see better. He then walked back and proceeded to put on pajama pants and a thin shirt. He stuffed all his clothing into a wad and put in under his arm as he went downstairs, to be greeted by some chatter of his parents and Arc.

"…so then I herd a rumor about other regions. It's not surprising, but a lot of people are usually content with this area so…"

Arc turned his head to find West coming down the stairs. He turned his body sideways in the chair. He and his parents were sitting in the kitchen at the table. Four seats in all, and Arc was closest to the stairs. Arc waved.

"Hey! How's your head?" Arc yelled.

"Fine I think." West replied. He looked out the window. It was evening and the sun started to go down. "Let me put these things in the wash and ill be right back.

It took him about 30 seconds to put in his load of laundry and start the water flowing. After that he came to the table and sat down at the table.

"So Arc, what exactly happened to me? I mean, obviously we won, but I got hit in the back of the head and…"

"Oh, right! You were fighting pretty well. I was checking around the building and I saw the stick skinny guy who was on the healing machine with his Phanphy in his hand as if it were a shot-put. I was about to send Seki over to deal with it but he had already threw it. All I could do was give you a warning. Luckily your team wasn't extinguished. I grabbed the two Pokeballs still healing in the machine and sent them out. Oddly enough, you're Joltion and Leafeon refused to go back into their balls. They all were a big help to Seki and I as we finished off some of the bigger guys." He said pointing to the Treeko who was sitting on his shoulder. West said nothing about his comment of Seki. Some of his Pokemon looked harmless, but if Arc said his Treeko did something, he probably did more than just that.

It seems like his Pokemon were worn out too. Over at the wall, his whole team was gathered by the fire. His Flareon: Histo, his Umbrion: Eleanor, and his Joltion: Ace were all curled up and fast asleep. Windy just recently joined them, snuggling up between two of them.

"You did the wrong thing West!" His mother scolded. "You could have easily gotten hurt like you just did, except worse! Why would you think of putting yourself in danger!?"

"W-w-what do you mean? I was worried-"

"You actually thought that putting yourself in danger and getting in the way of the Police's would give use a better chance of survival? Regular trainers get in the way of the Police." His father said, joining into the argument.

"Actually, Wes-"

"Arc, please be quiet deary. Weston is our child." His mother said in a sweet tone, cutting Arc off. "Weston, the fact is, Pokemon battles are not for you! You are scared too easy, and worry about everything! You got A's in all your classes and graduated early, why didn't you choose something better, like an electrician?"

"B-but-" West tried to explain.

"I could have hired you Weston! You could have been a lot of things, heck you could have been a biologist by now, even at your age!"

"Y-yeah, but you se-"

"You are going to go to…"

The argument went on for about 5 more minutes. He got hit from both sides of his parents, with the both of them occasionally arguing and Arc trying to help West, but half failing on purpose.

"Weston, why don't you ju-"

"STOP!"

West finally had it, as he stood up, slammed his hands down on the table and yelled as loud as he could. His team of Pokemon by the fire, all woke up and raised and turned their heads in the direction of their trainer, with a surprised and confused look on their half tilted heads. Even Seki, who usually is calm in his own place, fell backwards off Arc's shoulder.

Breathing deeply, he stood there waiting for his parents to say something and scold him even more, but surprisingly they were all silent. Even Arc was surprised, usually at these moments he was smiling like he was expecting something. He had never been in the middle of one of their arguments in the years they have known each other, so this must have been different for him.

"Look, I don't care what you say. Sure, I aced all my classes. Sure, I was probably the smartest, geekiest, and easiest to pick on in school. And maybe I could have chosen an actual job, perhaps even could have made millions. But I had been wanting an adventure all my life, and I could have been just as successful with all my other choices as this! I like having my head crammed in books, yes! But I am not going to learn anything if I don't actually LOOK UP!"

West slammed a fist down on the table while he yelled the last part of his rant, and that was that. The topic was dropped. The oven dinged and dinner was ready. The dinner was fairly silent, but small talk was created for a few good minutes, which lightened up the eerie blanket that seemed to be in the air.

About an hour later, and after a good meal, he took his cloths out of the dryer and crammed them under his arm as he went upstairs to pack up. He wasn't going to stay here tonight. He re-dressed in his normal attire. He discarded his threadbare pajamas to the corner of his room. Finally finding his backpack, he picked it up and also picked up his really old notebook, deciding to take it with him this time. He didn't think he was going to be coming back here for a long time. He usually visited once a week or so.

He walked downstairs to find his Pokemon still sleepy, but ready to go. Some were stretching, some were playing with Seki, putting a paw in his face every occasion or so. West returned them all to their Pokeballs, except for his Eleanor. He always tried to keep one out at a time. Too many out at once when he was just traveling attracted too much attention, and hogged the road. Not to mention they were a handful. He chose Elenore this time because he was going to the Cathedral to pray to Arceus. Supposedly Arceus was the God that created everything, and West always tried to go on occasion. Eleanor was usually the most behaved in the Cathedral, and his presence felt kind of uplifting when he was praying for some reason. That's why West called Umbrion Eleanor.

Reaching for the door, he herd the voice of his mom.

"You will be back tomorrow or the next day, aren't you?"

West sighed and replied. "Mom, I can't agree with you or dad when it comes to the subject of me."

"Look, you are just too scared to be able to go on adventures, and you can hardly stick up for yourself. Look, your hand is shaking."

It was true. His hand was rattling the doorknob without knowing it. The rattling made him anxious to leave.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, since I know you so well. You are going to come back sometime this week, and you are going to ask for what you usually do. Shelter and food for a day. You never travel too far from here, you always come back within a week. You have always been set out to never come back, but you always do come back."

West sighed, knowing she was right. But this time, he was sure he wasn't going to come back. And though she was right, hell he could try, right?

"Mom, I am probably not going to be back for a while. Goodbye." West said calmly, slamming the door behind him with some obvious anger and annoyance.

* * *

West entered the Cathedral with Elenore trailing on his right side. There was no service going on right now. It was obviously dirtied up after the thugs were here. Some blue caps were in there sitting on the pews, but their hats were removed. He quickly took a sharp right turn to one of the back pews, where most people didn't go. He kneeled down, and Elenore jumped on the red padded pew behind him. West was kneeling so where his hands were clutched together and laid them on the pew in front of him. His head rested on this hands. He started to pray, and his Umbrian's eyes closed.

"…and I pray You will continue to reign high, and please help me out. Sometimes I wish that I could just do something about myself and my lifestyle, and my family…"

Eleanor's right paw rested on West's shoulder as he prayed. He prayed for a good 5 minutes or so. Finally after a while of just sitting on the pew, with his Umbrion sitting with him, he returned his Pokemon and went traveling once again.

He found a good tree to rest by on route 208. It was just east of the town for a good mile or so. He set out all his Pokemon for them to sleep too. He felt it was nice to actually sleep in the real world, since he didn't know what it was like in a Pokeball. He finally rested his head by the edge of the tree, and his team of four curled up nearby. It was surprising this was a good spot. It was near tall grass, but there was literally no Pokemon there. It was odd that the wild Pokemon population was diminishing. He had walked back and forth in every inch of that grass and it was totally clear.

Not worrying about it at the moment, he tipped his sunglasses off of his forehead and went to sleep…

---

Allright! Going to get interesting soon! X3

Please review! Even if it is "good job". I realy like feedback, and the more positive feedback the more inticed I feel to write more. SO GIMME FEEDBACK! XP


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

West opened his groggy eyes. It was still dark, he guessed it was about 3:00 His body seemed to ache all over for some reason, as if he was tied to a rope and dragged for a good couple miles. He could hardly see, but something seemed off. He stood up and then…

… _do I feel a draft?_

West then looked down not to see his white skin, but something else. It was blue, it was warm, and it definitely wasn't his jeans. He looked at himself all over, and could not make heads or tails what was on him, nor what was happening. Luckily he noticed a small pool of water nearby and walked over to it, dragging something along with him.

After attempting to scoop the water and drinking out of his hands, he put his whole face in the water, noticing that his… nose had gotten bigger? What the heck was going on!? After a good long drink, with some difficulty, he lifted his face up and gasped for air. Wiping the water from his face, his vision finally returned, but he did not exactly expect what he saw.

In the reflection of the fairly calm water, a Riolu stared back at him. He lifted his… paws up to his face to find that the reflection was not lying to him. He felt around his body, realizing the blue stuff that he questioned earlier was fur on his body. On his arms, specifically the opposite side of his paws, it looked like there was a flat disk of some type of bone? Possibly a spike in the making, since Lucarios have spikes on their paws. This acted more like a protective barrier though, kind of like bracers.

He felt around his head, to find two small ears on the top of his head and weird black dreadlock type things hanging off each side he could not quite make out what they were for. It felt like he was wearing shorts, although it was obvious he wasn't. The fur on the lower legs of his body cut of about at the knee.

And the weirdest thing attached to his bottom, a tail. That was going to take some getting used to. Luckily he didn't exactly feel naked. His fur felt sort of like clothing, all though some parts were on the outside.

After examining his body, trying to figure out heads or tails of his new form, he had to decide what to do next. He heard some noise to the right of him, and he could see a clearing through a couple trees. To the left of him were some stairs leading to the rest of the route, and behind him looked like a lot of forest. He was definitely lost. Somehow he got moved while he was sleeping. Not to mention getting turned into a Pokemon.

Hoping to find civilization, he headed to the right of him. He started walking, trying to keep his new appendage from dragging. He walked for a good couple yards through some trees when all of a sudden he lost his footing. The terrain made a sudden drop and West didn't have enough time to realize it until it was too late. He tumbled down head first and landed at the bottom not so elegantly. He laid there on his back, groaning. His body already felt tortured since waking up, and now this. But he had to keep pressing on.

Just then, a blur came from one of the bushes near by. Two actually. But they moved in sync so well it was hard to tell. They came up and rammed into West strategically and obviously meaning for a planned attack. West flew back and recovered his footing to realize he was backed up against the cliff face that he fell down from. The two blurs finally stopped moving and revealed themselves. Two Seviper were now in front of West. They both looked thinner than usual.

"Well, well, well… What have we here? Looks like food came later than usual," said one of them, smiling.

The other one smiled in agreement. "Indeed it has. It's too bad. You don't see very many Riolu in these parts. Then again, you don't see many Pokemon anywhere anymore."

West was dead silent, but his head was racing. First off, the Pokemon were talking. That never happens. But a Seviper attacking a Riolu? That was unheard of, and goes against the food chain! They usually went after smaller Pokemon they could swallow whole. What were they doing wasting time on him?

He took multiple deep breaths, then swallowed. There was the dense forest to the right of him; to the left was the rest of the route. If he could get to the forest, he would be safe. Unfortunately, he didn't think the Sevipers would let him do that. It was the basic defensive problem, two against one and no where to run to.

"Well then... It's nothing personal, boy. Just survival."

They both lunged at him, one behind the other. The first one head butted West in the stomach, causing him to go smashing into the cliff face and bounce back in recoil. And the other one wrapped the end of one of its tail around his foot. Then both of them in unison, wrapped around West until only his head was showing. The Seviper's heads were sticking out on each side, their fangs drawn, anxious to finish him off. The scaly bodies shifted and squeezed tighter and tighter until West could hardly breathe.

Then West saw something weird. Some colors flashed before his eyes he had never seen before. His head was facing up, and streaks of yellow, orange, purple, black streamed into his eyes. He found that the colors of the world changed on him. The surrounding trees were dancing in shadows, as if there on fire. The sky was darker than usual, and the Sevipers were engulfed in shrouds of purple and black. Perhaps one of the Sevipers had bit him, and the poison was causing him to see things until his body gave out.

He was too dazed to immediately realize that he had been let go. He blinked three times, really slowly, and the usual colors of the world returned. It was like taking off a pair of glasses that didn't work so well. Ignoring the aching pain all over his body, he stood up with some difficulty to notice someone new to the picture. Long white streams of hair flowed all over its body. It was on four legs like a dog, it had a black tail that sort of looked like a bat wing, and a single black horn jetting out of the right side of its head. The horn was curved, and it looked as if it could deal some damage if it was sharp.

"You ok there kid?" The Absol shouted at West, not taking his eyes of his two opponents. Both of them were very annoyed, and it looks like the Absol must have attacked them right below where the head was, judging by the red streaks just below their skulls.

The Sevipers were obviously annoyed that they lost their prey, and looked like they planned to both attack the Absol. They both charged at the front, the Absol whipped its left paw at one of them, practically swatting him out of the way and caused one to tumble a good ways behind him. Luckily West had already moved and was hiding behind one of the trees.

The other Seviper, however, went after the Absol's head, which was luckily blocked with its horn. But it whipped its tail around its body between its front and back legs and squeezed. The Absol yelled in pain; apparently that was a weak spot.

A bolt of thunder flew across West's face and landed on the Seviper far away. Another creature apparently joined the fray. It stood on 4 legs just like the earlier one. Its cat shaped body was mostly black furred from the abdomen down. Above the abdomen was blue fur and its front legs had two yellow rings close to the paw. It had a black mane just like the fur on its lower half, but it seemed to be a bit longer than he would like. His eyes were a pure yellow.

The new ally ran up the Seviper that the Absol had swatted away. He put his paw on the part connecting the body and head, along with another paw at the midsection of the Seviper's body. It hardly struggled when it gave up and laid still.

"Diem! We told you not to do that!" The Luxio shouted out to the Absol.

The Absol paid no attention, but rather kept coughing and grunting in pain. He kept facing his enemy, even though it was obvious that the Seviper would rather not fight when the odds were against it. The Seviper was ironically backed up against the small cliff where West was. The Seviper looked left and right, wondering what to do as the Absol was looking pretty pathetic coughing and wheezing. But he definitely looked threatening. The Seviper quickly fled to the left, to the rest of the route. Whatever route it was. The Luxio then got off the other hostage Seviper and he followed his partner.

The Absol smiled, and slowly walked (almost limped) tword the Luxio that had helped him out.

"Thanks for the-" he coughed "-help back there." Then he fell down on his back and went into a coughing spasm.

"Aw sh- Rukii! Diem is having another one of those coughing fits again! Get over here!"

"Just… give me… a minute!" said a tired female voice. A third figure passed by West. This one was as tall, if not slightly shorter, than the Luxio. Her fur was a fiery brown. She had more than one tail, six in fact, all a deep red just like the fur on her paws and on her forehead. She was very curvy, and her body emanated with a faint but warm and pleasant heat.

West walked over to the rest of them behind the Vulpix. He was a bit worried about meeting the other Pokemon since he was not used to their culture, let alone simply talking to them. But this Absol did save his life. They had to be friendly. And wandering around on his own would only get him attacked again.

The Luxio and West stood back a bit as the Vulpix touched certain parts of his body with the middle finger of her paw. After a good 15 seconds of this routine the Luxio started to worry.

"Come on Rukii! He has done this before; it never took this long to figure out what is wrong."

"Be quiet RM. My wound healing won't work with breathing problems."

"B-breathing problems?" West stuttered?

"Yeah." Rukii replied without stopping to look up. "Diem here has had a bad history with breathing problems, and this always happens when he gets too excited and, um, gets hurt."

"JUST FIND OUT WHATS WRONG BEFORE ONE OF MY FREAKING LUNGS COLAPSE!" Diem yelled with a huge full breath, along with a loud coughing fit after it.

"This isn't working. RM and, uh, you there. The Riolu, do me a favor and hold down his front paws."

"W-what?"

"You heard the Lady," RM replied, "Hold down his paws so he doesn't struggle so much."

West and RM took a paw and forced it down on the ground while Diem was on his back, belly up. Rukii swung one of her hind legs over Diem so she was sitting on him. She moved slowly down his belly pretty close to Diem's hind legs until she finally stopped. Diem was shaking vigorously even with RM and West holding down each paw.

Rukii put her front paws where Diem's diaphragm should be, and Diem yelled in pain a bit louder. Then, un-expectingly, she blew fire from her mouth right between where her paws were. West was about to object when he decided not to question what was going on. She probably knew what she was doing, although West could not fathom how burning something would help it heal.

Diem finaly calmed down and took a good couple of deep breaths when Rukii was done blowing fire. West looked at where the fire was and, surprisingly, there was not even a sign of a burn there. Rukii threw her hind legs off Diem and walked over to the upper half of his body, where everyone else was.

"Rukii, you do know your hind was a little too close to my-"

"So who are you?" RM said to West, interrupting Diem.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Diem said. "You think you're human. You suddenly turned into a Riolu. You don't know what the heck you're doing, and you don't know where the Pokemon you enslaved went."

West put a paw in his forehead. He decided to just suck up the enslaved comment and ignore it. Perhaps actually telling him he was human was not the best idea. But not telling them anything would not have done much either. Let alone lying. At the moment, they were heading toward the city since West insisted on it. However the four of them were traveling toward it while walking in the dense forest nearby it.

"It's hard to believe it myself." West said. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Well I personally think you hit your head." RM put in there. "Weird stuff has been happening these past month's, with all fights for survival going on I would not be surprised if you hit your head fighting those two Seviper and you lost your memory."

"I don't know." Said Rukii, who was walking beside RM. "I mean, think about it. You never see Riolu's around here that often. I mean, when was the last time you saw a wild Riolu or Lucario?"

"But Rukii, when was the last time we saw any abundance of Pokemon?" RM pointed out. "You don't see many Pokemon anywhere besides from the trainers and the few hidden Pokemon towns."

"Hidden… Pokemon towns?" West asked.

"There are Pokemon town's all over the place, hidden from trainers. Kind of a little sanctuary from the humans." Rukii said.

"If your story is true, its not like we can trust you with the locations though." RM put in.

"I don't know guys. Even if he was human, he seems a lot different form the rest. I mean, most of the trainers would freak out a bit more than he is if the tables turned on them." Diem said. "I think we can trust this… your name was Weston right?"

West nodded. They just got out of the clearing and a slanted slab about 4 feet high jetted out of the ground. On top of the slab was a small white picket fence, and some seriously huge buildings. West guessed about 4 or 5 stories high. Small red lights seemed to flash on the top of the buildings, and West could just barely see a radio tower just peaking over some of the larger complexes.

"This… is not where I used to live." West said.


	5. Chapter 5

Short and boring, but nessisary. Bare with me.

-----------

Chapter 5

West stared at the allmost terrifying site of columns of brick and concrete above him. Towers upon towers of windows, and the busy commotion of people talking, walking, along with some yelling. Apparently a group of people were angry whoever was beyond that fence. He had seen pictures of this place in his Geography books. He knew where he was, but he wish it wasn't.

He was at the side Jublife city.

Most importantly, left half of the continent. He had never been past Mt. Coronet. He didn't know what to do. The rest of the party waited silently for a couple seconds. Diem and the others were getting a little annoyed, this sight wasn't new to them. Nor the smell.

"…are we done here?" RM asked impolitely.

"Its just…" West tried to say, the words kind of stumbled off of his tongue, like lost cargo. He sighed, and took another deep breath, squinting his eyes after breathing in too much of the sent of cheap cigarette smoke, it was all over Jublife.

"Its just… I've never been past Mt. Coronet before. I honestly don't know where I am."

Diem sighed. "Well, let's just bring him with us. Like I said, I think we can trust this guy. I doubt he would be too much trouble anyway, and we can't just leave him here after saving his life once."

Rukii nodded in agreement. RM was quiet and then sighed. "Let's just go. Stick around here any longer, and the smell of human smoke is going to get caught on our fur."

The team then went back into the forest. Rows of trees quickly engulfed the party and were tightly bunched together. They went on for as long as West's vision could see. It was still dark outside, and moonlight silently slipped through the openings in the roof of foliage. The trees swayed as cold air came from the top, making West shiver.

"We still have a ways to go." Diem said, noticing West shivering. "Walk along side of Rukii, she can keep you warm. Anyway, since you still seem lost in a lot of things, do you have any questions?"

West slowed down his pace until he was next to Rukii. She really was quite warm, even standing about a foot away. She looked a bit shy, which was odd considering how she was acting when she was working on Diem. RM didn't seem to care.

"Um, ok…" West said. He thought for a few moments. His head was burning with a ton of questions, but for some reason, it was hard to dig up any questions that they might know the answer to. Finaly, after a good couple seconds, he pulled one out of his head.

"Why did you guys save me?"

"What. You're complaining?" Diem joked.

"No! No! Not at all! It's just… from what I'm overhearing, not many Pokemon are around…"

"Well, we were in the middle of a mission request. We were on our way back, and-"

"Diem saw you, and charged headfirst trying to save you." RM broke in. "As he usually does."

"And it was well worth it RM." Diem put out.

"Diem, have you noticed every time you do that, you get hurt?"

"I'm just trying to take them by surprise!"

"It's hard to take them by surprise when you make so much noise just-"

"Mission request? For what?" Said West, trying to break off the argument. The two didn't seem to hear him.

"Sure, I make so much noise just by breathing but-"

The conversation kept going over West's question, so Rukii answered it.

"Recently, strange things have been happening. Like you overheard, the main things are some Pokemon are acting strange. And I mean really strange. Someone well known could be a pacifist one day and then the next tries to attack a town. So the towns have a rescue team system. With a group of Pokemon that you call your team, you go up to a board and pick out a mission request from a bulletin board. Do the request and you get rewarded."

"Ok. What were you doing back there? I mean, when you were helping Diem. How does blowing fire help heal someone?"

Rukii smiled a little bit. "Humans don't know the full capability of their Pokemon, nor the magic they can use."

"M-m-magic?"

At this time Diem and RM were screaming insults at each other so loud, it caused some of the sleeping bird Pokemon to loose their balance and get knocked off the branch they were parched on. You could almost see mental lightning bolts between their eyes when the met.

"Uh, shouldn't we get them to stop?"

"Go for it. Be my guest." Rukii replied, just barely holding back a chuckle.

West quickened his pace so he was in-between the two of them. He swore that he heard cannons every time they shouted an insult. It looked like a war was going on. West put a hand on both of their backs.

"Um… could you guys just-"

Right when his hands made contact, both Diem and RM swing their hind legs around and nailed him in the chest. Everyone stopped momentarily as they saw the Riolu fly a good couple yards back, well past Rukii. Luckily it was in the chest. He would have thrown up if he as hit in the stomach.

"…what were we arguing about again?" Diem said. RM shrugged the best a 4 legged creature could.

* * *

"Lets stop here for tonight." Diem said. "I don't think any of us have had any sleep for a while. We can travel noon tomorrow at the latest. Ill stay watch first. Your next RM."

"Yeah sure, just give me enough sleep to stay awake when that time comes…"

The party practically collapsed, as if everyone were all helping to carry a relay heavy object as they all hit the ground at the same time. It seemed much darker now. Less moonlight was streaming in through natures roof. RM and Rukii curled up next to each other. West was too tired to worry about being awkward, and he was pretty sure everyone else thought the same way. He found himself snuggled next to Rukii, since she was the warmest, and it was pretty cold out. West assumed that RM had the same idea.

Some questions still screamed in his head. How was he turned into a Pokemon. More importantly though, is why. On top of all that, what is wrong with the wild Pokemon? And what were those colors that he saw when he was battling the Sevipers?

Like a small hammer hitting the inside of his head, these questions still ringed through his thoughts. But West found he was able to ignore them for a moment to get to sleep…

* * *

West woke up earlier than the rest of the party. It was morning, and two bird Pokemon were chirping away out of sight, their song echoing through the forest. He slowly lifted his head off of Rukii's soft warm pelt, to notice that Diem had fallen asleep on his post, now asleep on his back a few feet away from the rest of the party, with a little drool hanging off the side of his mouth.

He did a mental examination of his body. Nothing new, except for everything. The pain he felt with the Seviper attack (and getting hit by Diem and RM) felt a lot less noticable; West guessed that his new body was capable of taking more hits than when he was human. What the dreadlock things hanging of the side of his head did was still a mystery.

What felt like a couple more hours passed, and finally everyone was up. Warm sunlight streamed through natures roof this time, and it felt much better than the tinge that West was unable to shake last night. The traveling went like yesterday, Diem and RM arguing in the front with Rukii and West in the back. Rukii swore that they had never fought this often before, but West didn't believe her.

"Finally, were here!" Diem cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

West stepped out of the thick forest into a small clearing. He looked out at the Pokemon town, aghast. A small wooden archway was serving as an un-needed entrance. There was a dirt patch maybe around 10 to 15 feet wide beyond the entrance. It seemed like it had been walked on a lot, although there weren't any Pokemon at the moment. A large wooden bulletin board was stuck in the middle of the dirt circle. It looked more like scrap from a garbage can that was somehow miraculously put together. It had parts of various sizes, some radically larger than others. The visible side to West was covered head to toe in papers, held in place by other splinters of wood.

Directly next to the sign was what could only be described as a receptionist desk. Built much like the scrap bulletin board. On the table was a bowl filled with an unknown substance. Behind the piece of scrap, standing up, was a female Monferno. She was turned sideways, leaning on the thin part of the board with one hand on the table.

She seemed to be distracted as Diem and party walked up to the board. But she noticed them out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and smiled, revealing a few small fangs.

"Aha! Team Envoy! I was wondering when you were going to be back. And I see you have an addition to the party. Or is he the client?"

"Oh, he is not related to the mission request." Diem replied. "We found him struggling with two savage Pokemon on the way back. We thought we might as well pick him up."

"Well, more power to ya buddy." The Monferno said, shrugging. She then proceeded to walk to the other side of the board. West heard a ripping sound and she came back from behind the board in a few seconds. She put the paper on the makeshift table as she dipped her hands in the bowl. When she brought her hands out, the tips of her fingers were darkened by a sort of ink that smelled of crushed berries and plants of a sort.

The Monferno did sort of a waving motion over the paper with her hand, as if writing a signature. She handed the paper to Diem when she was done, who took hold of it in his mouth.

"You know the drill. Bring it to-"

The Monferno stopped and sniffed the air for something. Her eyes slowly examined the surroundings and stopped abruptly at West.

"You. You smell funny."

"We were by a human town." RM retorted. "We all smell funny."

"Yes but… oh well." She said, waving one of her hands in the air dismissively as if she was swatting a fly. "As I was saying, just take it to Trish, she is in her usual spot nearby the residential area."

The party continued to the left. All West could really see is a whole bunch of foliage just perhaps a foot taller than he was, consisting of a bunch of bushes and shrubbery. He stopped abruptly in front of it, while Diem and the others kept walking through. It looked like a tight squeeze. He stood there anxiously, not quite sure what to do.

"Are you coming or not?" RM shouted back. "Come on!"

West cautiously worked his way through the bushes. Branches scraped across his face and engulfing all vision. He stepped and, almost expectantly, the ground disappeared from underneath his feet. He fell only about two feet, landing safely but ungracefully on his feet (or paws).

What was really surprising is what he fell into. The bushes surrounded a dug out square hole about 40 to 50 feet long. The bushes and foliage formed a type of wall around the area. Large trees loomed overhead from the sides, covering up the top as if it were a roof. Sure there were holes in the canopy where the branches did not reach, but it was fairly well covered, and the holes let cool air in. There were about a dozen Pokemon scattered in here, some sleeping, some talking, and some baby Pokemon were even play fighting.

"Hey West! Over here!" Rukii cried from the right of West.

West headed over to the right corner of where he entered. In the corner was a huge bunch of foliage that sort of engulfed the small corner, like a side of a picture frame cutting off the picture's edge. In front of it was a thin, long creature. It was covered in tan fur, along with brown fur stripes circling around the creature's body. Overall, the Pokemon appeared as if it could be 5 feet tall, but the way it was standing made its head was only a foot or so above West's.

But something peculiar he noticed was what the creature was holding. It was an oval shaped item, coated in a white shell with blotches of different designs which were shaded in brown. It was fairly large, actually only little smaller than West.

"Oh, is the funny smelling guy over there your friend?" The Furret questioned happily.

_That's twice now…_

"Yeah, we picked him up along the way." RM replied. "He was being attacked by savage Pokemon."

"H-hi there." West forced out of his mouth, mouth accidentally curling into an embarrassed smile.

"Its nice to meet you!" She said, smiling and nodding at the Riolu. "Now, what did you all need?"

"Mff miff muff miff miff." Diem tried to say through the paper in his mouth.

"Say that again?" Said Trish.

"Murf miffl muff miff MIFF!" He struggled again.

"Who fell out of a tree?"

"MIFFLE!"

"Ooooh, you've got pain down there? I've got a mixture of berries in my nest over here that can-"

Diem spit out the paper in his mouth, licking his mouth again to try and get the paper taste out.

"We just came back from a mission request!" Diem said in a loud and annoyed voice. "We came here to get the reward!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say that?" Trish asked happily. She sure was perky. "Uhhh, could you hold this for me please?"

She gently gave West the item she was holding. He was going to refuse, but he didn't want to drop the object. Expecting to topple forward over the weight, he braced one of his feet in front of him. The heavy weight hit his arms, but miraculously he was able to lift it with ease. West leaned back a little and propped up part of it with his head. When the Furret saw that he had it under control, she nodded and then dove directly into the bushes behind her.

West took the time to examine the object again. The outside of the item was covered in a shell. It was cold to the touch, and it even felt fragile, like it could just break in his arms. Although the outside of it was cool, he could feel a little heat radiate from somewhere in the center. What it was, mental or real, he was unsure. But with his head right against the shell, West could have sworn he heard a noise.

*Thu-thump* *Thu-thump* *Thu-thump*

Trish came back as fast as she went in, but when doing something unpleasant or undesirable a second or two or can feel like an eternity.

Trish nimbly moved over to Diem with a bag between her paws. She fastened it on Diem's waist. "Here is your bag you asked me to hold onto. It's got all your stuff that was left in it, along with the reward from your last mission.

"Thanks." Diem replied. "Mind if we ask another favor? West here is unfamiliar with his senses, and I was hoping you could teach him the basics. The rest of us are going to be doing another mission, since its only mid-day." Rukii and RM looked at each other and groaned. Diem ignored them. "We should be back by night time."

"Come on!" Trish said.

"I'm telling you, I can't hear anything out of the ordinary!" West retorted.

West had been going at this for a while now. They were now located inside Trish's nest. There was a hollow dome-like pocket inside the bundle of bushes. It was not easy for West to get comfy in such as small space, and the hardest part was getting inside. Furret nests are made to be almost impossible to force your way into. West had tried to struggle his way in, but Trish had to help him by working her way halfway through the wall of bushes and use her long body to create an opening for West. Trish was now curled up on the other side of her nest wrapped around her still mysterious item.

"E-explain to me again please."

"Ok, fine." She said in a sort of pout. "Pokemon have the basic sense of smell, sight, touch, and all that. But there is another hidden sense for all Pokemon, different for each and every one of them. I don't know much about it, but from what I learned it's easier to tap into it if you heighten all your other sense."

"I know! I got that, but how do I do that!?"

"I told you! You gotta focus!"

West let out a groan of rage and frustration. He had never had this much trouble with anything in his life. He breezed by school (except for PE), he could tell the exact anatomy of a Rattata, he could probably re-construct Pokemon skeletons like a Jigsaw puzzle, but these things were news to him. And West knew how Pokemon's sense of smell and hearing were heightened compared to humans. However, West had not felt any change in his senses.

If he recalled correctly with what he had read in the newspaper, Lurcarios sensed emotions, and they called that Aura. Riolus supposedly had this power too, but he had no idea how to harness it. West sighed and tried to focus again. Going through the mental files of his mind, he had already tried to remember something from science and informational books, but he could remember nothing. Well, he had been turned into a Riolu, anything is possible. He tried to remember something from his fun reads: fantasy, fiction, and such. Crazy things were happening to him, perhaps the solution would crazy as well.

He tried the first thing that he remembered reading, focusing at the center of his forehead. After trying that for about a half-minute, he succeeded getting nothing except a bigger headache. He next tried shouting commands in his head. Still nothing. Finally, he tried to be in a clear state of mind. Like what he felt like before he started to pray. He closed his eyes, forgetting the world through sight.

He almost had it. West felt like he was on the brink of it, almost there. He could not explain it. It was like he was on the brink of feeling an emotion he had never felt before. But something snapped him out of it. A scream, a punch, and the sound of footsteps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

West jolted out of his concentration in complete panic. He was sweating, and apparently Trish had noticed the noise as well. She carefully laid her egg down and pried an opening in her bush-wall.

"Come on! Lets go!" Trish said.

"W-what!? Are you crazy? It's safer in here!"

"We have got to help, don't we?" Trish protested.

In the end, Trish practically threw West outside. It was now dark outside, and all the Pokemon who were once minding their own business were looking around, wary and still. The only sounds were the noises, much louder than before and moving around the perimeter of the foliage wall. Someone had to be fighting.

One of them burst out of nowhere good couple yards from West and Trish. It was the Monferno from earlier. She jumped out in a running position; apparently she was on the defensive. She landed and skidded a bit on her feet, but quickly put herself in a fighting position, preparing for a counterattack.

She guessed correctly. A bird Pokemon holding some sort of stick came diving out of the bushes like a dart at high speeds, his beak pointed straight out and wings in position allowing maximum acceleration. But she was ready, and quickly sidestepped, grabbed the bird at the neck, spun around, and threw with superb accuracy. The bird tumbled through the air, bounced on the ground, and traveled through the wall of leaves.

West took a second look at the Monferno. She was in really bad condition. She had a good couple wounds to the forehead, some blood tricked down the side of her face but the worst was her arms. She had bruises practically all over her limbs. The rest of her body seemed fine. She either blocked a lot of attacks or the enemy wanted to render her arms useless.

"What was that about, Zole!?" Trish exclaimed.

The Monferno breathed heavily a little bit, then took a deep breath and stood straight up.

"A large group of rogue Pokemon walked up to me while I was manning the desk. They demanded all our goods and for Pokemon to join them."

"…and?"

"I told them to crawl into a hole, because we need that stuff and not many of use are interested. Then they proclaimed us their 'mortal enemy' and launched an attack on me. That Farfetch'd was the only one who was able to keep up with me, and here I am."

Trish sighed. "You have such a way of handling these types of things."

"Well, what are we going to do?!" West exlamed.

"What else can we do? We hold our ground." Zole said matter-of-factly.

"That's strategically impossible! How many Pokemon did you see out there?"

"About… 25 or so. They said more of them were coming."

"And how many fighters do we have!?"

"Depends, can you fight?" Trish said with a sort of shrug.

"We have one, and that's me. Unless you can somehow teach all of these refugees how to be as good as I am in record time." Zole said flatly. "Trish, you need to look after your egg. Besides, with you had being pregnant only a while ago. Your not back at your full potential."

Trish frowned but agreed. She quickly ran back to her nest to grab her egg.

"Well, lest evacuate! Perhaps we can get out before they launch their attack!" West was sweating even more. It wasn't just the fact that Zole was practically exuberating heat, but West found the probability of any type of success at a very low percent.

"Too late."

"What do you mean too late!?"

"I mean it's too late. Listen. What do you hear?"

West took a deep breath and tried to pick up anything. He could hear the leaves blowing in the wind, the breath of the Pokemon around him, and his heart pounding. But other than that, it was dead silent.

"I… can't hear anything."

"Exactly. That's the point."

"What!?"

"It's too quiet. If they Rogues were preparing for a frontal attack, you would be able to hear them a long ways away. But you don't hear anything, so…"

"…they are preparing a surprise attack!?"

"Exactly. At this very moment, we are most likely surrounded."

Zole looked up to find a Pidgey preached on one of the highest branch from the trees that were serving as a roof. She narrowed her eyes. The Pidgey freaked out and fell out of the tree, hitting its head on a branch with a 'thud' on its way down.

"Now" Zole said almost teacher like "why would they surround us when they could easily wipe us out with a frontal attack?"

"Because they don't know what their up against?"

"Exactly. So we need to use that time and surprise as an advantage. But the question is how."

West closed his eyes. It was practically hopeless, but he might as well try. And if he was going to try, every little difference would be worth it.

"Well… if you attacked anywhere on the surrounding wall, its bound to have less people to worry about if we wait here for them to attack. But that would leave all of the other Pokemon here wide open for an attack."

"No problem. Follow me." She walked over to the crowd of Pokemon, most of which were panicking. After searching for a couple seconds, they came upon a Ralts.

"Jin, how long can you hold up a barrier?"

The Ralts turned its head toward the sound of the voice. "A little while. Why?"

Zole now turned her attention toward West again. "There you go."

- - -

"…Jin will be putting up a barrier as soon as he sees a rogue come out of the bushes." Zole said, announcing to the small group of Pokemon that lived there. "It will only last a little while, but that should be enough time for me to do what I need to do. Don't worry, and don't panic."

Zole turned the opposite way of the crowd, and went into a sprinter position. West caught up to her before she launched out of sight.

"If they are smart, they have bird Pokemon in the skies in case of backup. Be wary of an attack from the air." West stated.

"I have a feeling your too smart for your own good sometimes. What's your name again?"

"West."

"Well West," Zole stated, "you would make a good fighter if you weren't such a coward."

And with that she was off. She ran on all fours and tore through the wall of bushes.

Sounds of struggle and fighting could instantly be heard, followed with a roar that echoed across through the trees. Footsteps soon became audible, the sound growing rapidly quicker and louder. West was pulled back from the scruff of his neck by Trish, who apparently left her egg by Jin.

West was yanked away just in time. His nose was filled by an arid aroma as a concentrated spray of acid hit the area right where West once was standing. The ground where it hit sizzled as it made contact. Trish didn't stop to take note.

"Jin! Do it now!"

The Ralts seemed to be confused, slowly tilting its head and putting its hand to his mouth in wonder. But the horn (or whatever it could be called) on top of its head started to glow, and Jin snapped out of it. A green beam of light shot straight up from the horn in his head, and spread out in a dome like shield. It looked almost like a fountain.

Trish skidded to a stop; along with West uncomfortably behind her as the green illumination hit the ground, cutting off contact from the rest of the world. It was weird being trapped inside this weird force field. You could see through it, but you could not hear anything. On top of that, it felt 10 degrees hotter in there from all the body heat around.

The large group of rogue Pokemon finally came out of the bushes. All of them were fairly large, as well as intimidating. They all surrounded the force field. Some tapped it to make sure it wasn't an illusion. After a while though, the started sharing glances at each other, as well as with the Pokemon inside barrier. It seemed as if they were calming their prey once the force field was lowered.

A well-sized Nidorino stared West down.

West gulped.

- - -

"How long is this scent trail going to take us?" One of the Pokemon asked annoyingly. "We have been following this for a day now."

Four Pokemon quickly dashed across the dirt road and ducked into the woods, hoping none of the humans would notice. It would be a dilemma if they got into a battle now and lost the scent.

"We have been traveling for a while now." Said a female voice. "Its hard to believe he got this far so fast, especially practically being dragged. What did you say the Pokemon looked like again?"

"I didn't get a good look at him. He was too dark of a color to see, and it was night time."

"Then how can you see me?" Said an enigmatic voice.

"You have yellow rings all over your body. I woke up at the end of it. And then he either teleported or flew really, really fast."

The sky boomed and rain started to pitter patter down the traveling pokemon.

"Man, I am going to tear that thing limb from limb for waking me up and making me do this!"

"Stop complaining you hothead. It's not like we can do anything else."

"What'd you say?"

The enigmatic one sighed. "It's so nice to see us all cooperating like this. At this rate, we will find him in no time!" He said sarcastically.

"Both of you, sto-" The female voice cut off in mid-sentance.

All four comrades stopped dead in their tracks. They were silent and still, as if they noticed something. In unison, the four of them turned their heads toward the same direction.

"Did you smell that?"

"Not only do I smell blood," the enigmatic one stated, "but the air is thick with tension for some reason."

"I think its coming from our trainers scent… lets hurry!"

- - -

West was face down in the mud, the back of his head getting hammered into the ground by a Nidorino's foot. The mud his head was buried in was warm with West's blood. His skull felt like it has been broken 5 times over, but his body refused to break.

Finally, the pounding on the back of his head stopped. The Nidorino had stepped back to admire the work he had done. Helplessly, West slowly brought himself up to his feet. His whole muzzle was covered in a red stain. Apparently he had been bleeding out of his nose more than any other part of his body.

The Nidorino charged at West, who instinctually jumped out of the way and ended up tumbling a few feet on his landing. His whole body was now covered in cuts, bruises, and patches of blood. But to West's surprise, no bones had been broken. Even after such an intense beating.

The Nidorino charged again. In desperation, West brought up his arm for a punch. It made contact with the Nidorino's nose, but it was not enough to stop him. He simple charged through the impact, brought down his head, and used it to toss West into the air above him. He landed on his back, face up to the sky as the rain made his eyes sting.

_Why are they doing this?! What did we ever do!_

The Nidorino slowly walked over to West, a menacing grin on his face. West could hear the tortured screams of Pokemon around him. He could not see what was going on, but frankly he did not want to by the sound of the pain..

_I don't want this! I want them to stop! I want them to go away! I-_

The Nidorino was now standing over West. His grin grew wider as he raised one of his feet in the air, ready to bring it down on his face. West winced and closed his eyes.

_I want them all DEAD!_

Then it happened. Something forced West's eyes open. Just like with the battle with the Sevipers, different colors filled his vision. The sky above grew to a darker color, as if there were no clouds. The Nidorino who was above him was covered in a dark purple aura. In the edge of his vision, other colors flowed around him. Orange. Purple. Black. Red. It looked as if someone had messed with the color contrast on a computer monitor.

Then everything turned negative.

A shockwave of some sort emanated throughout his body. It felt like something with seriated claws was tearing up West from the inside out. As if his stomach burst and the pain was slowly ripping his body open.

Then, once the pain came up to his skin, a pulse of energy left his tiny, helpless body. It felt like nothing West could ever imagine. Amusement. Power. Pain. All at once.

The pulse threw the Nidorino off of his feet, and flying high into the air. All the other Pokemon in the area were hit by it as well, West could hear their screams. But it was drowned out by everything.

Two more pulses fired out of his body involuntarily. Then he drifted off…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A warm state of being slowly brought West out of his coma to find himself engulfed in flame. The blanket of fire felt like a warm shower, or being tucked into bed. To the left of him was the familiar team Envoy. Rukii was shooting fire on West.

It was sunny, and the light hurt the back of his brain. On top of that his vision was partially blurred. A day must have passed.

After a few pleasant minutes, Rukii inspected West. His wounds were gone, but his body still ached.

"Ok, he's all yours." Said Rukii.

West was confused for a moment, and found himself face first against a tree the next. A Pokemon pushing him against it. Great. More pain.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." West said with a monotone between each tree ramming. He still felt delusional.

Someone sighed. "Hothead, we told you to tone it down a bit."

The beating continued, this time with fangs digging into his scruff. "Whhr ish orr triiner!"

"What?" He was beat into the tree again. "I can't even here you!"

"Just stop it." A female voice interrupted. "It's obvious that your method isn't working. He is probably as confused about this as any of us."

The one giving the beatings gave an annoyed growl and tossed West to where all the other voices were coming from. He skidded a few feet and opened his eyes again to an unexpected sight.

A Jolteon, Leafeon, and an Umbreon were standing around him. A Flareon was walking over.

"He has to know something though! He has our trainers scent all over him!" The Flareon protested.

"Well, beating the information out of an already beaten prisoner doesn't work very well." She said. She also seemed fairly annoyed.

"There are plenty of other forms of torture I have heard of that don't hurt the body." The Umbreon spoke up in a happy enigmatic know-it-all tone. "There is hypnosis… drowning… Oh! My personal favorite is-"

"Frankly, I'm not sure I want to hear the last one of its coming from you Elliot." The Jolteon said, quickly cutting off the Umbreon.

"But it's the most interesting! Not to mention very effective especially considering that this Riolu here is a male." Ace reared his head back from the thought of it.

"…Elliot?" West asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

West looked at the Jolteon. "Ace?"

"Um… yes?"

Now he sat up and looked at the last two. "Histo? Windy?"

"What the…"

"How did you…"

"Hold up. Why do you know-" He cut himself off mid-sentence. The same idea hit them all at the same time.

"Oh."

"This is…"

"Why are you…"

"Well." Elliot said still in his usual happy know-it-all tone. "This makes things interesting."

- - -

"This is so hard to believe." Histo said after a loud sigh.

"I know how you feel. I thought the same thing when I first heard the story." Diem said. "But with you all here, that pretty much proves it."

"But what am I going to do?" West complained. "I mean, I don't know how or why I am like… w-wait! What happened to everyone!? A-all those Pokemon! We were attacked!"

"We don't know." RM said bluntly.

"When we found you, we saw a whole bunch of Pokemon fighting." Windy explained. "We didn't know what for, and we didn't want to. Then we saw you laying on the ground, and you had the scent we have been following. So we grabbed you, and ran before we got caught in the middle of it."

"We noticed these guys carrying you, and thought we had to come to your rescue again." Rukii said. "Apparently they did the work for us."

"Well, we have to do something! Now we have seven people who can fight!"

"Seven? I count eight." Histo said.

"Well… I can't…"

"Don't tell me you can't fight!"

"That would explain a lot." Diem said.

Elliot laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, the irony. The one who taught us how to fight effectively can't even fight on his own."

West tried to shake the subject. "B-but we still have to help them!"

"Well then, any ideas?" Rukii questioned. "

- -

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"You're just jittery! You saw how easy it was to take that area last night! What do you have to worry about?"

"Yeah but, I could have sworn I heard some rustling in the trees. It could just be the wind but-"

The Pokemon was cut off by a barrage of thunderbolts, falling from what could be a tree.

"That was the second one, right?" Ace said.

"What you expected me to count?" RM once again retorted.

"Hey!" Ace cried while up in the tree. "Which one was that?"

"Yeah, that was the second one! I can hear you fine from here!" West shouted back. He and everyone else were hiding were hiding behind a tree just a few yards away.

"So what exactly are the rest of us supposed to do?" Histo asked in an annoyed tone. It was obvious he didn't like to sit around doing nothing.

"Well, what used to be the Sanctuary is now their base." West said drawing a square in a small dirt patch with his paw. "Apparently they send out small patrols to scout the area. If we can take out the groups of Pokemon they send, they would eventually wonder what happened, right?" West drew more lines in the dirt. "So that's when they would have to split a lot of the forces near their base. That's the best time to launch some sort of attack. When their forces are split."

"What do we do when we get there though?" Windy asked.

"…I'm not quite sure myself."

"We will use our imagination when we are there. Now how much longer do we have to wait?"


	9. OOC Intermission 1

Intermission (?)

West: Phew. I'm glad we got through the first fight scene. That was a pretty painful memory.

Elliot: That's because you got beat into the ground. Quite literally as well.

West: B-but that was so cool, right?! I mean, I was getting beat into a pulp, then all of a sudden, I shot out this large scale pulse that whipped out a whole bunch of pokemon and-

Ace: Sorry, West, but I really didn't think it was that cool.

Windy: Yeah, with all seriousness, you were too busy acting helpless to look cool.

West: But-

Histo: Yeah, but he was always helpless in the beginning, wasn't he?

West: T-that's not true! I came up with that plan to take back the used-to-be sanctuary, right? And it went pretty smoothly!

Elliot: Except, of course, when we-

Windy: Ah! Quiet! The author isn't that far yet!

West: Wait, he has been writing this thing for half a year now and he has only just started the story!?

Windy: Well, look at his journal! Every time he says he is almost done it takes practically two months to post up the chapter he was "almost done" with!

Ace: Wait, then what about this thing?

Elliot: I believe he said this was supposed to be up by Easter.

West: What!? It's that late!?

Elliot: Well, considering that it has been two weeks past the date he said, this is quite early for him. Anyway, continuing on. How does this fit into the story?

West: Well, I would say that this is just a break for the author to do his own little thing and to keep his fans satisfied.

Ace: Wait, the author of this thing has fans?

Elliot: Surprisingly enough, yes.

Histo: I don't believe it for a second.

West: I don't know if I should take that offensively or not.

Windy: West!

West: Oh, right! And I would assume that this is also to give you guys some character. I mean, all the audience would know about you guys is that Elliot is a cocky umbreon full of smart remarks and Histo is a hotheaded flareon.

Histo: For the last time, I am NOT-

Elliot: Actually, if that's the case, I think the author is doing a mighty fine job describing us characters without this tidbit.

Ace: Yeah, but Windy and I don't even have much of a personality.

West: Yeah. And you guys have a lot more to you than the audience knows. Like how I got you guys. Not every boy in the world has four different eevee evolutions.

Elliot: Well, couldn't you tell them right now?

West: But that would ruin the surprise!

Elliot: It's not much of a surprise if you tell them that it is going to be a surprise.

West: Don't care!

Windy: Anyway, how is the author going to give us a personality by doing this?

West: I'm not really sure. He just kind of put us on the spot here so… uh… Ace, do you want to say something?

Ace: I'm not exactly good when put up on the spot…

West: Great… well, I think we are going to have to wrap this up.

Histo: Author, we would REALLY appreciate it if you would hurry up with these update things. But if you have other things to do, I suppose you have to.

West: Yeah. School comes first. Its great and all you are doing this, but don't slack off. It will probably take more time in the long run to get this done.

Windy: We love you author!

Elliot: And if you could please put us into some situations for character development, since you already have all these wonderful characters that the readers don't know much about, that would be fantastic.

West: Well, I think that's it. I hope we can do this again some time. Its nice being human again once and a while.

Ace: If you have any questions for any of us, feel free to ask.

- - -

Guess what? I have a Deviant-art!

Go check it out! Now!

.com


End file.
